He hates me, he hates me not
by Coreyyy
Summary: DracoxHarry


He hates me, he hates me not.

His mind was crashing and he didn't know what to do, his scar was burning, burning so hard he could cry but he could stand the pain because he had gotten so used to it. He sat on his bed, holding his head and his hand itching at his scar, the itching wouldn't take his scar away though. If only he could get rid of the horrible scar and just be a normal boy for once, and get on with his life. His teeth clenched, and his whole body was shaking and he was a desperate boy for a cry of help. He shut his eyes tightly, and sunk into a daydream to take his mind off the pain, but nothing had worked. He stood up, walking to his mirror, and looked at himself. He banged his fist down on the table angrily, wanting to scream so loud and curse at Voldemort.

"Harry?" A voice said from outside his door, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes, Hermione," Harry lied; he was tired of her worrying so much all the time.

"Well, it's time for class, so hurry up and get your things!" Hermione panicked,

Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't want to go to class, and he didn't feel like it and didn't have the energy. Potions, was his first class and he loathed it with a passion.

He grabbed his books, and wand. He opened the door, and pretended to look happy, and Hermione smiled grabbing his wrist. Harry ran down the stairs with her, "Hermione, no need to rush!" Harry said, walking slowly. Hermione pulled his arm, "Yes there is Harry, its Snape, remember?" Hermione dragged him to the dungeons. Harry groaned, they walked down the cold steps to the cold dungeons and waited next to the door of the classroom which was locked tightly shut.

Harry leaned his head back against the wall, and sighed. He hated waiting; it was so annoying and wasted their time. He wished Snape would hurry up so they could get Potions over and done with. Harry tapped his foot impatiently; he heard a voice he didn't want to hear echoing in the hallway. Harry groaned again and shut his eyes.

_Could this day not get any worse? _Harry asked himself, Hermione stood there quietly, not saying a word as Draco and his cronies walked over.

"Potter, mudblood," Draco nodded, and stood against the wall, Crabbe and Goyle stood next to him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry warned,

"What? It's just a word," Draco shrugged,

"A word that MEANS something!"

"Yes but, you shouldn't take it to heart,"

"Apologize,"

"Why?"

"NOW!"

"Fine, sorry ... Granger,"

Hermione ignored him, and looked away.

Harry moved his head the other way and ignored Malfoy who was glancing at him, Harry just wanted to get into the class. Snape had finally arrived, wearing black as usual. Snape unlocked the door, and walked to his desk with his papers.

Harry sat down at the front, and placed his books down on the table. Draco sat down at the back, with Crabbe and Goyle, and sat down on his chair.

Students started to come in, and sit down, they started chatting.

"Silence!" Snape ordered, he opened his Potions book, madly. Too bad, that he was in a had mood. Half way through the class, Harry was busy writing up notes when he had a note blown over to him, he didn't see who it was and looked around, everyone was working. He looked at the note, and his eyes widened, the words said _want to snog me after class? _And Harry had no idea who it was so he couldn't really reply. He bit his lip, but marked x on the yes.

He didn't want to throw it to the wrong person in case of embarrassment; Hermione looked over at what he was doing but then forgot about it and concentrated on her work. Snape looked at Harry suspiciously, and Harry hid the note in his pocket.

Harry continued to work in his book, he wanted to concentrate. Something then had smelt really bad in the class, Harry sniffed, and saw that the smell was coming from somewhere near him. He sniffed, more and looked at his bag. The smell was coming from there, he heard a loud crack from his back pack and jumped. He opened his bag, and he saw that someone had slipped a stink bomb in his bag on purpose. Harry flushed a dark shade of red, and Snape looked over at him, and then walked over.

He held the stink bomb in the palm of his hand and said, "Care to explain?"

"That isn't mine!" Harry said honestly,

"Sure potter," Snape said sarcastically,

"Honest, it isn't!" Harry said madly,

Laughter then shot out from the back row, and Harry felt humiliated.

"10 points off Gryffindor, detention after class," Snape said, and walked to the front of the room,

The Gryffindor's groaned madly as they heard 10 points going off their house, they all sat there grumpily. Harry was frustrated, and couldn't really continue his work.

So after class, Harry stayed behind to do some extra work.

Snape grabbed his papers, "I'm going to be a while with these papers that I have to hand to someone, I'll put a lock charm on the door so wont get out, and by the way Alohomora will NOT work," Snape smiled, and walked to the door, then shut it when he walked out.

Harry sighed madly, he was wondering who might of put the stink bomb in his bag to get him in trouble. It wouldn't of been any of his friends, none of them would do that to him. He trusts them, so who else would it be?

"Potter," a voice came from behind a potion shelf,

Harry spun around and looked behind him, "MALFOY?"

"Shhh!" Draco pressed a finger to his lips,

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Harry asked,

"I…wanted to…" Draco began to say, but then lost his words,

"Wanted to…" Harry repeated,

"Snog you," Draco blushed, uncontrollably,

"Snog me? Are you mad?" Harry got up from his chair and ran to the door,

"Harry…I like you," Draco bit his lip,

"W-what?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"T-that's a joke r-right?" Harry stuttered,

Draco folded his arms,

"I d-don't like y-you,"

"Potter," Draco slowly walked towards Harry, who backed away,

"Don't touch me," Harry pointed a finger at Draco,

"I want you, Potter," Draco said, with lust,

Harry backed against the wall, there was no stopping Draco Malfoy. Draco was strong, and manly, and gorgeous. Harry shut his eyes, he felt Draco's lips brush against his softly, _oh yummy, _Harry said in his mind, Draco pressed his lips softly against Harry's, and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry melted into the kiss so quickly, and moaned softly. Draco smirked, and unbuttoned Harry's shirt, pulling it off. Draco ran his nails down Harry's chest, it tickled Harry's chest and Harry chuckled softly.

Moments passed as they began to pull off each others clothes, Draco removed the last piece of Harry's clothing which was his boxers, and threw them on Snape's desk, and Draco pushed Harry against the wall, but then pulled him and pushed him onto the desk. They kissed and breathed heavily, Draco's hands touching Harry almost everywhere. Harry moaned into Draco's ear, and nibbled his ear softly. Draco kissed Harry's soft neck, and ran his hands down Harry's chest. Harry's chest was sexy, and Draco wanted to see more of it over the past couple of weeks.

Draco continued to pleasure Harry, since Harry was asking for more and more, Draco kissed down Harry's chest, and ended up at where he wanted to kiss the most. Harry leaned his head back as Draco kissed the head of Harry's hard cock, and ran his hands up against Harry's thigh. Harry had no hair on his body; he was small all over, so he was just perfect. Draco shut his eyes, and wrapping his mouth around the head of Harry's cock.

"Oh, god," Harry moaned, Draco dragged his teeth softly up Harry's cock as he sucked it, Harry moaned Draco's name over and over again, Draco sucked Harry up and down, his tongue going in all directions. Harry moaned loudly, he wanted to come, so he came in Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed every last bit, and smiled.

Draco stood up, and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, Draco shoved his cock up Harry's ass, and Harry moaned out loudly, "Draco!" Draco didn't want to hurt Harry, so he went slow, the slow pace didn't help Harry that much but tried to forget about the pain flowing through him at that moment. Draco tried to relax Harry with his soft kisses, and a few minutes later Harry was moaning because it had stopped hurting so much. Draco thrust deep into Harry so he'd hit Harry's spot, Harry moaned louder, and begged for him to go faster. Draco moved up and down in side of him, the table was starting to wobble, and Harry began to move faster inside of Harry, and then he came.

Harry breathed heavily, Draco grabbed his clothes from off the table because he knew Snape would be coming back soon, Harry moaned, and Draco kissed Harry deeply.

Draco quickly dressed himself so he wouldn't get caught, he knew a way out of the classroom, "Until next time Potter," Draco whispered, kissing his ear softly. Harry was still breathing heavily and too in shock to see where Draco had gone, Harry was left in shock and still naked on the desk. He then heard footsteps, he panicked, and grabbed his boxers, putting them on and then his trousers, he zipped them up. The foot steps were closer, he grabbed his shirt and put it on, and then his tie, he ran to his desk and sat there innocently. His notes had already been copied down before.

Snape walked in, and gave Harry a look.

"Finished yet?"

"Yes," Harry nodded,

"You may go," He said,

Harry got up and walked to the door, opened it and walked out, afterwards, he was smiling all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, where he was going to tell Ron and Hermione everything and whether they liked it or not Harry did not care.

Author's notes: Blah, I actually wrote something long. Yay. Sooo, review.


End file.
